


Tout ce qu'on ne dit pas

by sous_le_saule



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sous_le_saule/pseuds/sous_le_saule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il y a des choses qu’il est plus confortable de passer sous silence. Mais, étrangement, elles ne sont pas toujours d’accord pour rester bien tranquillement cachées… </p><p>La première partie imagine un épisode qui prend place avant la naissance de l’Antéchrist, la seconde est une relecture en pointillés du canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [All We've Left Unsaid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7012534) by [Lunasong365](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunasong365/pseuds/Lunasong365), [sous_le_saule](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sous_le_saule/pseuds/sous_le_saule)



> Rien de bien original, j’en ai peur, mais c’était pour moi un point de passage obligé (et un chouette exercice d’écriture). J’assume donc le côté cliché et sentimental ! 
> 
> Concernant les droits : encore plus qu’ailleurs, puisque j’emprunte ici non seulement les personnages mais plusieurs péripéties et répliques du roman original, je rappelle, si besoin est, que tout cela est la propriété de messieurs Gaiman et Pratchett. Dans le même ordre d’idées, le titre « Tout ce qu’on ne dit pas » est emprunté sans vergogne à un roman de littérature de jeunesse d’Agnès Desarthe.

Crowley s’éveilla en sursaut. Face à lui, la télévision continuait à diffuser l’épisode du « Prisonnier » durant lequel il s’était assoupi[1]. Scrutant son appartement plongé dans la pénombre, il mit quelques instants à comprendre ce qu’il l’avait tiré de sa torpeur. Il finit par identifier la sensation à la fois familière et oppressante qui lui martelait les tempes : quelque chose de démoniaque était en train de se produire. Pas dans les environs immédiats, mais pas assez loin pour que son sens aigu du territoire ne le pousse à se lever et à enfiler son manteau. Il grommelait entre ses dents en se dirigeant vers la Bentley. « Pourraient prévenir quand ils envoient des types en mission _chez moi_. J’ai l’air de quoi, après ? Et d’abord, pourquoi on ne me la confie pas à _moi_ , cette mission ? » Il savait pertinemment qu’il ne détestait rien tant que les moments où sa radio ou sa télévision s’interrompait pour lui transmettre des ordres d’En Bas (quand feraient-ils enfin confiance à sa créativité, bon sang ?) mais, tout de même, on a sa fierté. Il se rasséréna en pensant qu’il s’agissait peut-être simplement d’un ou deux démons fraichement émoulus envoyés faire leurs preuves à l’occasion de quelque rite de passage : explosion de conduites d’eau, disparition de tous les colis et courriers urgents, cauchemars simultanés réveillant tous les enfants de la ville en hurlant[2]. Il voulait quand même en avoir le cœur net.  

A moitié sorti de son véhicule négligemment arrêté en plein Piccadilly Circus, Crowley tentait de localiser l’origine de la sensation maléfique. Soho. _Merde._

A cette heure de la nuit, il était plus facile que d’ordinaire de traverser Londres à 160 km/heure. Crowley gara discrètement la Bentley à moitié sur le trottoir à quelques boutiques de la librairie d’Aziraphale. La porte d’entrée, forcée, était légèrement entrouverte. _Merdemerdemerde._

Et comme un con, il n’avait pas emporté l’eau bénite qui reposait bien à l’abri dans son coffre-fort.

 

~*~*@*~*~

 

Aziraphale se reçut lourdement sur le sol, le souffle coupé, ce qui assourdit le cri de douleur provoqué par les profondes lacérations que les griffes de son adversaire venait de lui infliger au bras et au flanc. Il lança un regard désespéré vers la dague qu’il venait de lâcher et qui se trouvait maintenant à plusieurs mètres de lui. Les choses allaient devenir difficiles. Le démon qui lui faisait face découvrit ses trop nombreuses dents en un sourire carnassier. Prenant grand soin de contourner largement l’arme qui avait réduit ses deux comparses en un amas de chair peu reconnaissable, il assura sa prise sur sa propre lame gravée de symboles et s’approcha de l’ange qui peinait à se relever.

Il hésita soudain et Aziraphale comprit pourquoi en percevant, lui aussi, un second halo démoniaque. Il reconnut immédiatement l’aura familière de Crowley, qui bouillonnait de sentiments intenses. Rage. Peur… _Amour ?_

-  Recule, connard. Persssonne ne touche à _mon_ ange.

Taillé deux fois comme Crowley, le premier démon pivota de façon à garder ses deux adversaires dans son champ de vision. Il se détendit légèrement en voyant que le nouveau venu n’était pas armé.

-  Et tu comptes m’en empêcher comment ? demanda-t-il en adressant un sourire sarcastique à Crowley. Je n’ai pas reçu l’ordre de te tuer, mais je t’en prie, donne-moi une bonne raison de le faire.

-  Et à part enfiler les clichés, on peut savoir ce que tu fous ici ? lâcha Crowley d’un ton faussement assuré (qui ne trompa personne).

-  Figure-toi que le chef n’est pas très satisfait de tes services, ces temps-ci. Il parait que tu traines trop en compagnie d’un certain ange et que ça te ramollit. Mais tu sais ce que c’est, personne n’aime perdre son temps à faire passer des entretiens d’embauche et à former un nouvel agent de terrain. Alors, je suis là pour éliminer la source de distraction.

-  Heu… et si je promets de prester des heures supplémentaires bénévolement ?

-  C’est prévu _aussi_ , petit comique. Maintenant, laisse-moi m’amuser un peu. Rentre chez toi, et il ne t’arrivera rien de plus fâcheux qu’un doublement de tes quotas.

 

Crowley avait profité de ce plaisant petit échange[3] pour scruter l’arrière-boutique à la recherche d’une arme potentielle. Deux lames semblables à celle que tenait son opposant émergeaient vaguement des corps en décomposition de leurs anciens propriétaires, mais elles étaient hors de portée. Le regard de Crowley s’attarda sur la dague ornée de signes angéliques ( _Depuis quand Aziraphale planque-t-il ça ici ?)_ qui gisait entre lui et son adversaire. Ils le savaient tous les deux : aucun démon ne pouvait toucher une telle arme sans être désintégré, tout comme les lames des assassins avaient été conçues pour annihiler les créatures angéliques. Fin de partie : ne retournez pas à la case départ et ne recevez pas un nouveau corps. Le démon toisa Crowley d’un air amusé, comme pour le mettre au défi de s’emparer de la dague. Ensuite, semblant le considérer comme quantité négligeable, il se remit à avancer en direction d’Aziraphale.

Ce dernier avait mis à profit ce bref répit pour recouvrer ses esprits et rassembler le peu de forces qui lui restaient. Désarmé, il n’avait d’autre choix que de tenter de conjurer son ennemi, mais il avait déjà essayé cette option avant d’ouvrir le combat et il avait échoué, comme s’il s’était heurté à une protection. Peut-être que maintenant qu’il s’était débarrassé des deux autres ? De toute façon, ce n’était pas comme si un autre choix s’offrait à lui. Il espérait que Crowley en profiterait pour filer sans entreprendre quelque chose de stupide[4].

« Retourne aux Enfers, Démon ! » psalmodia Aziraphale d’une voix sourde, usant des mots de pouvoir consacrés tout en projetant soudainement son aura angélique en direction de son opposant. Celui-ci chancela, poussa un cri étouffé mais ne disparut pas. « Trop faible ! » ricana la créature en levant sa lame pour donner le coup de grâce.

Profitant qu’on ne prêtait plus attention à lui, Crowley mit fin à son débat intérieur[5] et se rua sur l’arme perdue par Aziraphale. L’ange eut le temps de l’apercevoir du coin de l’œil et ne put retenir un cri : « Crowley ! »

L’assassin se retourna, mais avant qu’il puisse comprendre ce qui s’était passé, sa chair commença à se craqueler et à s’effondrer sur elle-même, ne laissant qu’un petit tas rougeâtre et fumant. Crowley poussa un cri de victoire incrédule, avant de se souvenir de ce qu’il tenait en main et de lancer la dague loin de lui dans un glapissement épouvanté[6]. Il contempla sa paume intacte, stupéfait.

 

~*~*@*~*~

 

Un gémissement d’Aziraphale le rappela à ses priorités. Il s’agenouilla auprès du blessé dont le flanc et le bras, profondément labourés, saignaient abondamment.

-  Ca va aller, mon ange, ça va aller…

-  Je sais, répondit calmement Aziraphale avec un faible sourire. Tu pourrais cesser de paniquer deux secondes et aller me chercher un linge propre ? Il faut que j’arrête le saignement, le temps de reprendre assez de forces pour me soigner.

Crowley disparut dans la kitchenette en grommelant qu’il ne paniquait pas et revint avec des torchons propres avec lesquels il comprima les blessures de l’ange. Le démon avait également ramené une bouteille de gin dont il avala une bonne rasade avant de la tendre, sans un mot, à Aziraphale, qui en fit de même.

-  Merci, Crowley.

-  ‘me suis dit que tu aurais besoin d’un remontant.

-  Je voulais dire : merci pour…

-  Y a pas de quoi, le coupa abruptement Crowley, embarrassé.

-  C’était particulièrement stupide, tu sais ?

-  Tu es passé _particulièrement_ vite de la reconnaissance à la critique, je trouve, fit remarquer le démon avec un reniflement vexé.

-  Tu aurais pu être désintégré. Tu aurais _dû_ être désintégré, ajouta Aziraphale en fronçant les sourcils. Tu pouvais te sauver…

-  Et me coltiner ton remplaçant, qui aurait fait du zèle, comme tous les débutants ? Tu veux que je te rappelle à quel point tu étais pénible, au début, quand tu essayais de me désincorporer chaque fois que nos routes se croisaient ? Merci, mais je suis très satisfait de notre Accord.

-  En somme, tu protégeais tes intérêts…

-  Exactement ! s’exclama Crowley, soulagé.

Quoi que, à la réflexion, le sourire d’Aziraphale sous-entendit un cause-toujours-je-ne-suis-pas-dupe tout à fait déplaisant.

-  Et comment vas-tu expliquer ça à ta hiérarchie ? reprit l’ange.

-  Expliquer quoi ? Ces trois-là ne pourront pas raconter ce qu’il s’est passé. Et si jamais quelqu’un se penchait un peu trop sur la question : ils se sont attaqués à un ange, ils ont été tués par une arme angélique. Fin de l’histoire. Ils y réfléchiront à deux fois avant de t’envoyer à nouveau des gars. A ce propos, tu n’as pas perdu la main, ajouta Crowley d’un ton admiratif en désignant les restes des deux premiers assassins. Je dois dire que j’ai parfois tendance à oublier le Gardien de la Porte d’Orient caché sous l’apparence de l’inoffensif libraire.

-  J’imagine que ça a été leur cas aussi, répondit Aziraphale d’une voix un peu distraite, concentré sur la guérison de ses blessures.

Celles-ci se refermaient progressivement, et de l’ange émanait une douce lumière dorée, témoin du pouvoir divin qui était à l’œuvre. Crowley se tenait prudemment à quelques pas :

-  En tout cas, tu es bon pour changer la moquette.

-  Mmhmm. Serait-ce abuser de ta genti… hum… tu ne voudrais pas nous faire du thé, pendant que je termine ceci ?

 

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se faisaient face de part et d’autre de la petite table de la kitchenette, deux tasses fumantes posées devant eux. Le regard pénétrant d’Aziraphale se planta dans celui de Crowley, pour autant que le permettaient les lunettes noires de ce dernier :

-  Y a-t-il quelque chose dont tu voudrais me parler ?

Crowley afficha son air le plus inexpressif.

-  Pas vraiment.

Comme la réponse ne semblait pas mettre fin à l’attente de son vis-à-vis, il reprit, avec le débit rapide et l’intonation réticente dont il usait toujours quand il était forcé de dire des choses peu démoniaques : 

-  Bon, je suis désolé que tu aies été entrainé là-dedans.

-  Ce n’est pas ta faute, répondit Aziraphale en tapotant le dos de la main que Crowley avait posée sur la table. Je dois même avouer que je suis plutôt fier : si je nuis à ton rendement, c’est que je fais correctement mon travail, ajouta-t-il pendant que le démon regardait sa main d’un air ahuri, avant de la mettre précipitamment à l’abri sous la table. Ce que je veux dire, c’est… tu ne te demandes pas pourquoi tu as été capable d’utiliser ma dague sans subir de dommage ?

-  J’en sais rien… un coup de bol ? Elle est trop vieille ? Elle a senti que c’était pour te défendre ? Honnêtement, je m’en fous. Ca a marché, tant mieux, je vois pas l’utilité de se prendre la tête avec ça maintenant.

-  Cette arme a été conçue pour désintégrer tout démon avec lequel elle entre en contact, et elle fonctionne parfaitement bien.

-  Apparemment, non.

 _-  Apparemment_ , corrigea Aziraphale, _quelque chose_ a suffisamment altéré ou masqué, je ne sais pas trop, ta nature démoniaque pour tromper la dague.

 

L’ange attendait manifestement une question de la part de son interlocuteur, mais Crowley, peu désireux de pousser la conversation plus avant dans cette voie, se contenta de boire son thé d’un air indifférent. Aziraphale soupira, hésita, reprit doucement :

-  Je suis capable de ressentir ce genre de choses, tu sais. Quand tu es arrivé, tu éprouvais…

-  Quand je suis arrivé, j’éprouvais l’immense contrariété du type obligé de se lever en pleine nuit pour venir te sauver les miches. Point barre.

Sa tasse heurta sèchement la soucoupe.

-  Oh, je t’en prie. Quand tu t’es emparé de mon arme, c’était par…

-  Ssstupidité, comme tu l’as dit.

Crowley recula sa chaise et se leva. Poussé à bout par sa mauvaise foi, Aziraphale ne put retenir un coup bas :

-  Et depuis quand suis-je _ton_ ange, exactement ?

Il le regretta à la minute même, en voyant les joues de Crowley s’empourprer. Il ne savait même pas que les démons pouvaient rougir.

\- Aziraphale, tu te fais des films, répondit froidement Crowley. Repose-toi, le combat t’a manifessstement éprouvé.

-  Crowley, je…

 

Mais la porte d’entrée avait déjà claqué. Seul face à son thé tiède, le regard dans le vide, l’ange murmura :

-  Aziraphale, vieil imbécile, tu pouvais difficilement t’y prendre plus mal.

 

______________________________________

 

[1] Il prétendait que sa conscience professionnelle l’obligeait à vérifier régulièrement la qualité des produits qu’il avait contribué à lancer, mais il avait lui-même succombé au caractère addictif des séries dont il avait soufflé l’idée aux producteurs pour cette raison précise. Depuis l’invention de la télévision, les humains passaient ainsi de plus en plus de temps à s’abrutir et de moins en moins à lire. Et ils devenaient facilement irascibles à l’idée de rater un épisode de leur série préférée. Cependant, les programmes restaient trop sages. Pas assez de sexe. Ou d’humiliations. Crowley planchait sur un projet consistant à enfermer et à filmer 24h/24 des quidams choisis pour leur manque de culture, de bon goût et, particulièrement, de pudeur. Il y avait là une idée à creuser, mais il sentait bien que le monde n’était pas encore prêt.

[2] Il était cependant un peu tôt pour cette troisième possibilité car, comme chacun sait, ce genre de choses doit se passer entre 4 et 5 heures du matin, assez tôt pour flinguer votre nuit, mais trop tard pour que vous puissiez vous rendormir.

[3] Quand les gens – ou les démons - apprendraient-ils à ne pas tailler la bavette au lieu de mettre leur plan à exécution ? Personne ne regardait la télévision, ou quoi ?

[4] Voyons-y une preuve supplémentaire de l’inépuisable optimisme angélique.

[5] Qu’on pourrait retranscrire peu ou prou comme suit :

\-   _Fiche le camp sans te retourner !_

_\-  En étant du bon côté de la lame, tu auras peut-être le temps de la lui planter dans le dos avant d’être désintégré à ton tour ?_

_\-  C’est le pire plan que tu aies jamais eu, et ce n’est pas peu dire…_

_\- Oh, ta gueule !_

[6] Si vous lui demandez, il affirmera évidemment que les démons ne glapissent pas. Pour ne pas l’embarrasser, Aziraphale s’abstiendra de mentionner toutes les fois où il a été témoin du contraire.


	2. Chapter 2

Aziraphale passa le reste de la nuit à relire une vieille édition d’Oscar Wilde. Enfin, à essayer. Quand il se rendit compte qu’il pensait plus à ce qu’il aurait dû dire à Crowley qu’au contenu du livre qui se trouvait sur ses genoux, il soupira, ferma l’ouvrage et regarda par la fenêtre. C’était le matin.

Bien qu’il ne se fût jamais rendu chez Crowley, il possédait son adresse, en cas d’urgence. Il prit le métro et, une demi-heure plus tard, il frappait à la porte de l’appartement du démon, en vain. La porte de l’appartement d’en face s’entrouvrit, et une vieille dame lui lança un regard soupçonneux.

-  Si vous cherchez M. Crowley, il est parti ce matin.

-  Comment ça, parti ?

\- Il a dit qu’il allait habiter à l’étranger quelque temps et que tout était arrangé, pour l’appartement.

-  Excusez-moi, madame, mais… il vous a dit où il allait ?

-  Non.

-  Il vous a dit combien de temps il partait ?

-  Non. Vous êtes qui ?

-  Un ami.

-  Hmpf. Si vous étiez un de ses amis, il vous aurait prévenu qu’il partait, non ?

-  Oui, je suppose que vous avez raison… répondit doucement l’ange en s’éloignant dans le couloir.

 

~*~*@*~*~

 

C’est seulement une fois dans l’avion que Crowley se détendit. Il s’était arrangé pour qu’une place se libère sur le premier vol à destination de la République Démocratique du Congo[1]. Le pays, en pleine mutation, semblait offrir des perspectives intéressantes.

Connaissant l’ange, il devait déjà s’être pointé chez lui pour poursuivre la conversation de cette nuit. Et ça, c’était hors de question. Tout ce foutoir à cause de quelques minutes où il avait baissé sa garde ! _N’essaie pas de m’emmener sur ce terrain-là, Aziraphale. Les démons ne disent pas ce genre de choses. Ils ne sont même pas supposés_ ressentir _ce genre de choses, putain ! Et merci bien, mais je tiens à rester un honnête démon, si je puis dire. Laisse-moi au moins ça._

Oh, pendant longtemps, il avait bien essayé de se persuader qu’il ne ressentait que de la camaraderie pour l’ange (dans ses jours les plus honnêtes, il allait jusqu’à formuler le mot « amitié »). Et c’était déjà suffisamment humiliant. Mais, _ça_ (et il se refusait, même intérieurement, à mettre un mot _là-dessus),_ c’était beaucoup trop dangereux.

S’éloigner quelque temps lui ferait le plus grand bien. Sans aucun doute, loin d’Aziraphale, il allait se rendre compte que ce sentimentalisme dégoulinant n’était qu’un effet secondaire indésirable de la proximité de l’ange. Ouais. Sûr qu’il en rirait, dans quelques années.

De toute façon, ça valait mieux pour tout le monde. Ils n’avaient pas tort, En Bas : il s’était ramolli. Il allait bosser dur. Ca l’occuperait. Et ils n’auraient plus de raison d’essayer de se débarrasser d’Aziraphale.

Il appela l’hôtesse et commanda un whisky.

 

~*~*@*~*~

 

Une fois descendu à Kinshasa, Crowley prit une chambre dans un hôtel fréquenté par les hommes d’affaires occidentaux et se mit immédiatement à l’ouvrage.

Le pays, qui allait être rebaptisé Zaïre peu de temps après, confirma son potentiel. Avec l’essor des mines de cuivre et de cobalt, l’argent étranger entrait à flots, entrainant avec lui son lot de corruption, de népotisme et d’assassinats politiques. Crowley, oeuvrant dans l’ombre tant auprès des entrepreneurs occidentaux qu’auprès des dirigeants congolais, contribua à corrompre tant d’âmes durant son séjour qu’il reçut les félicitations de ses supérieurs[2].

Pendant onze ans, il manigança sans relâche. Quand, rarement, il s’accordait un jour de repos, il se saoulait[3]. Et quand même se saouler le lassait, il allait se coucher. Cette routine lui permit de tenir à distance ses pensées pour Aziraphale. Plus ou moins.

 

~*~*@*~*~

 

De son côté, l’ange n’avait pas chômé non plus. Les premières semaines, il avait guetté le retour de Crowley, mais quand un jeune couple avait emménagé dans son appartement, il avait compris que son attente risquait de durer. Heureusement, si l’on peut dire, la conjoncture avait de quoi l’occuper : l’austérité frappait l’Angleterre de plein fouet, le chômage ne cessait d’augmenter et les grèves se multipliaient. De nombreuses familles avaient besoin d’aide et de réconfort. Il observait aussi, un peu perplexe, la libération des mœurs.

A la différence de Crowley, quand Aziraphale ne travaillait pas, il était sobre. Sans le démon pour le tenter, il se contentait d’un verre de vin ou deux, les jours où il estimait qu’il l’avait mérité. Il ne fréquentait plus beaucoup les salles de concert, non plus. Et ses soirées de lecture n’étaient plus jamais sacrifiées au profit de longues discussions philosophiques perdant en cohérence et gagnant en fous-rires au fil des heures et des bouteilles de grands crus. Bref, sans Crowley, Aziraphale mourait d’ennui.

Le problème, quand on est sobre, c’est qu’on est en état de penser. Et Aziraphale n’avait pas forcément très envie de prendre conscience du manque qu’il ressentait en l’absence du démon. Ce n’était pourtant pas comme s’ils se voyaient si souvent que ça d’habitude. Après la conclusion de leur Accord, ils avaient décidé de se rencontrer pour faire le point tous les dix ans environ, sauf situation exceptionnelle. Il est vrai que leurs entrevues s’étaient faites plus fréquentes après que Crowley eut cessé de jouer la Belle au bois dormant durant presque tout le XIXème siècle, et surtout depuis qu’ils s’étaient tous deux installés à Londres.

Un soir, Aziraphale fut frappé par la réalisation que même durant ces presque cent années passées seul, il n’avait pas autant regretté l’absence de Crowley que durant les trois ans qui venaient de s’écouler. Il n’avait alors certainement pas songé à lui tous les jours, comme il se surprenait à le faire maintenant.

Ce n’était pas juste qu’il s’ennuyait. Il se sentait étrangement désemparé. Et il ne savait que faire de ce sentiment. Un ange qui se languit d’un démon, c’était d’une singularité confondante.   

C’était tellement singulier qu’il aurait aimé pouvoir en discuter avec quelqu’un. Un point de vue extérieur lui aurait permis d’y voir plus clair, pensait-il. Mais c’était évidemment impossible[4]. Même ses livres semblaient le trahir, ne lui fournissant pas les réponses qu’il aurait aimé y trouver. Du moins pas ses livres théologiques. Les œuvres profanes, en revanche, abondaient de sentiments dans  lesquels il avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas reconnaître les siens. Des sentiments _humains_. Ce qui était absurde, ridicule, invraisemblable, insensé et totalement extravagant[5].

 

~*~*@*~*~

 

Crowley commençait à se lasser. Il était en train de réfléchir à sa prochaine destination (l’Amérique du Sud, peut-être ?) lorsque la cassette qu’il écoutait dans sa Jeep[6] s’interrompit brutalement :

-  CROWLEY ?

-  Ouuuiii ? fit-il, après avoir redressé de justesse la trajectoire de son véhicule.

-  NOUS AVONS UNE MISSION POUR TOI.

-  Je vous écoute.

-  IL FAUT QUE TU RENTRES A LONDRES. (Son cœur manqua un battement[7].) TU VAS REPRENDRE CONTACT AVEC NOTRE RESEAU DE… HUM… TU SAIS… LES SATANISTES. (Crowley regarda l’autoradio d’un air atterré.) VOICI LES INSTRUCTIONS A LEUR TRANSMETTRE. (Elles furent déversées en une seconde dans son esprit. Bon sang, Il _détestait_ ça !) VEILLE A CE QU’ILS LES SUIVENT A LA LETTRE. NOUS ALLONS BIENTÔT AVOIR BESOIN D’EUX.

-  Dans quel but ?

-  TU LE SAURAS BIEN ASSEZ TOT, CROWLEY. TU VAS AVOIR UN ROLE CRUCIAL A JOUER.

-  Ah ? Heu… bien, bien.

-  NOUS TE RECONTACTERONS POUR LES DETAILS ULTERIEURS. (Un silence.) CROWLEY ?

-  Mmmh ?

-  TU ES DÉJÀ EN ROUTE POUR L’AEROPORT, LA, BIEN ENTENDU ?

-  Bien entendu ! répondit précipitamment le démon en faisant faire un brusque demi-tour à la Jeep.

 

Londres _._ A la moiteur soudaine de ses mains, Crowley sut qu’il n’était pas tout à fait prêt à revoir l’Angleterre.

 

 

________________

[1] Un homme d’affaires anglais se retrouva inexplicablement sur le vol pour Melbourne. Pas ses bagages.

[2] En effet, le management du personnel des Enfers ne faisait pas qu’ordonner l’assassinat de vos fréquentations, il pratiquait aussi le renforcement positif.

[3] Au début, il avait essayé de travailler et de se saouler en même temps, mais il avait failli déclencher une guerre civile sans le vouloir. Bien qu’il n’ait conservé que de brumeux souvenirs de cette histoire, ça lui avait servi de leçon.

[4] Il avait retourné le problème dans tous les sens, mais en parler avec un représentant d’En Haut (« Bonjour, Métatron, j’aurais besoin d’un conseil. Enfin, c’est pour un ami. Voilà. Qui pense que, peut-être, il aurait des sentiments pour un démon. ») lui avait paru définitivement une mauvaise idée.

[5] Il pouvait tenir une bonne demi-heure avant d’arriver à court de synonymes. On a du vocabulaire ou on n’en a pas.

[6] La Bentley était restée en Angleterre. Hors de question de l’emmener sur des terrains pareils.

[7] Heureusement, pour un démon, ça n’avait aucune importance.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Allô, Aziraphale ?

\- Crowley ! Où es-tu ?

\- Londres.

\- Depuis quand ?

\- Deux semaines.

\- Oh.

\- Je vais avoir besoin d’un coup de main.

\- Bien sûr, compte sur moi. Tu as des ennuis ?

\- On va _tous_ avoir des ennuis.

\- Bigre, ça a l’air sérieux. Saint James, dans une heure ?

\- Parfait.

 

Quand Aziraphale arriva près du banc où ils avaient leurs habitudes, le démon y était déjà assis, les mains dans les poches, les jambes tendues devant lui. Son inhabituelle ponctualité était déjà, en soi, inquiétante. Il se leva à l’arrivée de l’ange qui, sans mot dire, l’étreignit pendant une bonne minute. Le dos raidi, ne sachant que faire de ses mains, Crowley se racla la gorge :

\- Hum. Salut. On nous regarde, tu sais.

Aziraphale s’écarta et le dévisagea intensément :

\- Tu m’as manqué.

\- Evidemment, répliqua Crowley avec un petit sourire suffisant, se félicitant intérieurement de son ton cool et détaché.

 

Son comparse parut décontenancé. Après un silence inconfortable, il finit par sortir de la poche de son imperméable un sachet de croûtons de pain, qu’il entreprit de lancer aux canards.

\- J’imagine que, si tu as pris la peine de m’appeler, c’est qu’il se passe quelque chose de grave…

 

Crowley ne manqua pas de relever l’amertume inaccoutumée dans la voix d’Aziraphale mais il s’abstint sagement d’y réagir. Il piocha un morceau de pain dans le sachet et le balança nonchalamment à la tête d’un canard[1], avant d’entamer le récit de sa soirée de la veille, depuis le cimetière jusqu’au manoir tout récemment converti en hôpital près d’Oxford.

 

~*~*@*~*~

 

Aziraphale avait protesté, évidemment. En partie pour la forme : il était un ange, il ne pouvait tout de même pas désobéir aux ordres d’En Haut sans manifester au moins un peu de réticence. En partie aussi parce qu’il était curieux de voir comment Crowley allait essayer de le convaincre.

C’était pour lui l’objet d’un émerveillement sans fin, la façon dont Crowley parvenait toujours à obtenir ce qu’il voulait[2]. Oh, bien sûr, depuis le temps qu’ils se connaissaient, il avait observé tous ses trucs. La plupart du temps, le démon ne se servait même pas de ses pouvoirs pour influencer les gens. En un clin d’œil, il avait soupesé la personne en face de lui et savait exactement ce qui allait marcher. Le choix de ses mots, de ses gestes, la nuance de son sourire, la moindre inflexion de sa voix étaient une œuvre d’art. Longtemps, Aziraphale n’était pas parvenu à comprendre comment il pouvait, lui aussi, tomber dans le panneau, alors qu’il était parfaitement conscient des techniques à l’œuvre, de l’envers du décor. Il en était arrivé à la conclusion qu’au-delà de ces stratagèmes, c’était la volonté impérieuse de Crowley qui remportait le match. Quoi que vous vouliez, il _voulait plus_ que vous. Il voulait comme veulent les enfants, de façon absolue et conquérante, sans même considérer l’idée que la réalité puisse ne pas se plier à ses désirs. Et votre propre détermination n’avait plus qu’à se soumettre, obéissante.

Plus d’une fois, Aziraphale s’était demandé si cette avidité, cette impatience de Crowley étaient la conséquence ou la cause de sa Chute. Ils avaient passé le même temps sur Terre, et pourtant Crowley était si _jeune_. L’ange percevait confusément que les caractéristiques physiques relativement constantes de leurs corps successifs ne relevaient pas que d’un choix conscient et pratique. Certes, sa physionomie à lui rassurait les gens, leur communiquait une indéfinissable sensation d’apaisement, tandis que celle de Crowley lui permettait de tenter et de séduire aisément. Mais leur âge apparent (lui, la quarantaine bien entamée, nichée dans les rides qui ne disparaissaient plus au coin de ses yeux, même quand il cessait de sourire ; Crowley, la petite trentaine revendiquée par son visage lisse et ses traits taillés au couteau) reflétait surtout leur rapport au monde. Aziraphale était observation et bienveillance, Crowley était désir et impétuosité.

Il avait protesté, donc. Mais il n’était pas dupe : son choix était déjà arrêté au moment où il avait répondu sans hésiter : _« Compte sur moi »._

~*~*@*~*~

_Peut-être aurais-je dû y réfléchir à deux fois, tout compte fait,_ songea brièvement Aziraphale au moment où le sol de la base aérienne se mit à trembler.

Il avait vraiment cru qu’ils avaient réussi. Adam avait préparé le terrain. Il ne restait que le coup de grâce à donner. _Trouve la faiblesse de ton adversaire, puis choisis bien tes mots._ On ne fréquente pas un expert en tentation pendant plusieurs millénaires sans apprendre une ou deux petites choses.

« Ce Grand Plan, est-ce qu’il ne s’agirait pas du Plan Ineffable ? »

Le doute. Le doute était le point faible à exploiter. Si lui doutait depuis onze ans, peut-être que les envoyés d’En Haut et d’En Bas n’étaient pas eux non plus immunisés contre l’incertitude ?

Crowley lui avait adressé un regard à la fois surpris et plein d’espoir, puis un fin sourire de connaisseur. Et il lui avait emboité le pas. Evidemment.

Aziraphale s’émerveilla de l’enchainement minuté de leurs répliques, comme si chacun lisait dans les pensées de l’autre. C’était une partition trop bien interprétée pour manquer son but. Et, pendant quelques instants, Aziraphale savoura le plaisir grisant d’avoir imposé sa volonté.

Jusqu’à ce que Satan décide de venir en personne remettre son fils sur le droit chemin[3].

Comme tous les témoins de la scène, l’ange désira ardemment se trouver ailleurs, si possible très loin de là. Mais il se reprit rapidement. Il était là où il devait être. Il était en partie responsable de ce qui arrivait aujourd’hui et, même si c’était une tentative désespérée, il devait au moins aux humains qu’il avait côtoyés depuis si longtemps d’essayer de sauver la Terre. Il le devait à Crowley, qui aimait cet endroit plus qu’il n’avait jamais aimé le Paradis et l’Enfer. Et il se le devait à lui-même, parce que malgré toutes les souffrances et les atrocités dont il avait été témoin parmi les Hommes, c’était la Terre qu’il considérait désormais comme son foyer, et qu’il lui tardait de retrouver quand il était rappelé au Paradis.

La Terre et Crowley. Oui. Ils devaient le faire ensemble. Choisir, définitivement, le troisième camp. Il avait conscience du sacrifice qu’il allait demander au démon quand il posa la main sur son épaule. Mais il ne pouvait pas affronter ça sans lui.

 

~*~*@*~*~

 

Quand Crowley lut la tranquille détermination dans les yeux d’Aziraphale, sa terreur disparut. L’ange comptait sur lui et le regardait avec des yeux emplis de confiance. Ce n’était pas la confiance qu’il parvenait à susciter par la duperie. Aziraphale le connaissait, il savait exactement qui il était aux tréfonds de son être et, malgré cela, il avait foi en lui. Une fraction de seconde, Crowley eut la vague réminiscence d’un regard semblable, qui l’avait englobé tout entier, dans une autre vie. Mais son esprit avait trop pris l’habitude de refouler cette souffrance pour lui permettre de s’y attarder.

Il n’allait pas laisser son ange s’engager seul dans ce combat perdu d’avance. Qu’avait-il encore à perdre, hormis Aziraphale ? Ensemble. C’était la seule façon d’en finir qui avait du sens.

Les considérations pratiques reprirent le dessus, et il se mit à la recherche d’une arme. _Quand vais-je perdre cette stupide habitude de me jeter dans les emmerdes les mains nues ?_[4]  A tâtons, il se saisit d’un démonte-pneu sous le siège de la Bentley. Rien ne ferait l’affaire, de toute façon.

Aziraphale ramassa l’épée qu’avait brandie Guerre quelques instants plus tôt. Lorsqu’il l’enflamma, Crowley fut saisi par l’expression de ravissement juvénile qui passa dans les yeux de son ami. _Si longtemps…_

Aziraphale lui tendit la main. « Je voulais juste te dire… » _Tant de choses que je ne peux pas te dire ici et maintenant. Que je n’ai pas trouvé comment te dire et que j’ai gardées pour moi, stupidement, comme si nous avions encore l’éternité devant nous alors que je savais que c’était probablement faux. Et je regrette, si tu savais comme je regrette, mais même pour ça il est trop tard._ Alors il espéra que sous la platitude de sa phrase, Crowley saurait discerner tout ce qui aurait pu être formulé, un jour, avec un peu plus de courage.

Le démon ôta ses lunettes noires et serra la main d’Aziraphale, plus longuement que ne le nécessitait sa réponse : « … j’aurai appris que, tout au fond de toi, tu étais suffisamment salaud pour valoir la peine qu’on t’apprécie. » Et Crowley était certain que l’ange avait rectifié de lui-même le dernier verbe.

L’arrivée de Shadwell déverrouilla leurs regards. D’un même mouvement, ils avancèrent vers la crevasse fumante. Sans se concerter, ils déployèrent leurs ailes vers le ciel et échangèrent un bref coup d’œil dans lequel chacun put lire, au-delà de la peur, la joie de voir l’autre sous sa véritable forme une dernière fois. Aziraphale grava en sa mémoire la grâce presque douloureuse de Crowley ; le démon redécouvrit émerveillé la prestance intimidante de l’ange, ailes déployées et épée de flammes à la main. Devant son air résolu, il dut lutter contre l’envie ridicule de s’agenouiller respectueusement devant lui.

Et soudain, Adam changea le monde et tout fut terminé.

 

_________________

[1] Il va sans dire qu’en onze ans, pas un de ces volatiles n’avait regretté son absence.

[2] A l’exception notable de l’ange lui-même, mais l’ironie de la situation échappa complètement à Aziraphale.

[3] Ou le mauvais chemin, si on préfère.

[4] « Dans cinq minutes, quand tu seras désintégré », lui répondit la partie cynique (particulièrement développée) de son cerveau.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Lunasong365, who puts marvellous scenes in your mind, and allows you to use them.

Dans la jeep qui les ramenait vers Londres, Aziraphale, la tête appuyée contre la vitre, considérait avec amertume combien les résolutions nées de la perspective de votre propre fin s’envolent rapidement quand celle-ci s’éloigne.

Il _voulait_ dire tout ce qu’il avait regretté quelques heures plus tôt de ne pas avoir dit, mais il ne savait par où commencer. _Tant de livres lus, et je suis incapable de trouver les mots adéquats. C’est pathétique !_

Peut-être que présenter ses excuses serait un bon début. Pour la façon dont il avait lourdement mis les pieds dans le plat, causant le départ de Crowley. Pour ces onze dernières années de déni, qu’il n’avait pas toujours réussi à s’empêcher de ponctuer de sous-entendus mesquins, comme s’il cherchait à punir son ami de ne pas avoir plus d’audace que lui.

Tout à coup lui revint en mémoire la nuit où ils s’étaient rendus au manoir dans lequel Adam avait vu le jour, à la recherche d’une piste pour localiser l’Antéchrist. Mortifié, Aziraphale se souvint de sa remarque particulièrement minable : « On dirait qu’il y a un immense sentiment d’amour. Je ne peux pas expliquer ça plus clairement. Surtout pas à toi. » Le _« Puisque tu prétends ne pas ressentir ce genre de choses »_ avait flotté dans l’air, pensé suffisamment fort pour être presque audible. Le démon avait blémi, et commencé d’une voix tendue : « Tu veux dire, comme… » Puis, ils avaient heurté la jeune fille au vélo.

 _Qu’allait-il dire ?_ Aziraphale avait beau se répéter que ressasser cela maintenant était complètement ridicule, cette question le tortura jusqu’aux faubourgs de Londres.

 

Il se passa une main sur le visage.

\- Tu peux me déposer chez moi ? 

C’étaient les premiers mots qui étaient prononcés depuis qu’ils étaient montés dans la voiture.

Crowley sursauta, comme arraché à ses propres pensées, et jura.

\- Je… j’ai oublié de te dire quelque chose. La librairie… euh… elle a… hum… brûlé. 

Il lança un regard inquiet à l’ange qui s’était figé, livide. Il reprit :

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui s’est passé. Quand je suis arrivé, l’incendie faisait déjà rage. Je suis désolé.

Pendant de longues minutes, Aziraphale fixa la route en silence. Puis, il fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais… comment as-tu pu rendre son livre à Anathéma ? Il était resté dans la librairie…

\- J’ai cru que tu étais dedans. Je suis entré pour te chercher. Je suis tombé sur le livre. Il n’y avait plus que ça à sauver.

L’ange le fixait d’un air stupéfait. Crowley se racla la gorge.

\- Tu veux aller jeter un œil, ou tu préfères éviter ?

\- Je crois que j’ai besoin de me rendre compte par moi-même, répondit Aziraphale d’une voix faible.

 

~*~*@*~*~

 

Là où se tenait la librairie quelques heures plus tôt, il n’y avait âme qui vive. Aziraphale s’approcha du cordon de sécurité des forces de l’ordre. Les lampadaires atténuaient l’obscurité. Suffisamment pour se rendre compte qu’il n’y avait plus rien à voir. Tout le bâtiment était en cendres et les boutiques adjacentes, évacuées, avaient été touchées elles aussi.

Il souleva résolument la bande de plastique qui interdisait symboliquement le passage, et arpenta les ruines. Crowley resta un peu en retrait, ne sachant que dire. Aziraphale finit par s’arrêter, le dos tourné, près de l’endroit où aurait dû se trouver le comptoir. Au mouvement de ses épaules, le démon comprit qu’il pleurait. Il s’approcha.

Le spectacle d’un ange en larmes briserait le cœur de n’importe qui.[1] Le réconfort n’avait jamais été le point fort de Crowley, mais il finit par prendre maladroitement son ami dans ses bras. Il n’y avait rien à dire, de toute façon, aussi se contenta-t-il d’un « chhhhut » qui se voulait apaisant.  

L’ange s’abandonna dans les bras qui lui étaient ouverts, pleurant tout son soûl sur l’épaule offerte, trempant le tissu qui sentait encore la fumée.  Il finit par relever la tête.

\- Tu es entré là-dedans… pour me chercher.

Les yeux bleus étaient emplis d’une intensité telle qu’elle effraya le démon, qui bégaya :

\- C’est que… j’avais besoin de ton aide, j’avais Hastur à mes trousses. Et puis, tu sais, moi, le feu…

D’un revers de manche, Aziraphale essuya ses larmes et demanda d’une voix douce :

\- Tu ne trouves pas qu’il serait temps qu’on arrête ce petit jeu ?

\- Quel jeu ? Je ne…

\- Celui dans lequel tu prétends ne rien ressentir pour moi et dans lequel je fais semblant de te croire.

\- Je…

Crowley fut interrompu par un doigt posé sur ses lèvres.

-  Je ne te demanderai pas de dire quoi que ce soit, cette fois. Dieu a beau être amour, ça ne rend manifestement pas ses anges aptes à gérer les cas dans lesquels ils sont personnellement impliqués. (Aziraphale sembla considérer cette hypothèse un bref instant.) Ou alors, c’est juste moi qui suis nul. (Il haussa les épaules.) Quoi qu’il en soit, même si je ne suis pas doué, j’apprends de mes erreurs. Ne dis rien, si tu veux, mais je t’en prie, écoute, parce que si je ne parle pas maintenant, je ne suis pas sûr de retrouver assez de courage plus tard. (Il reprit une courte respiration avant de continuer d’une voix étranglée.) Je t’aime. Je t’aime, et c’est tout ce que j’aurais dû te dire il y a vingt-deux ans, et pas un jour n’a passé depuis sans que je regrette de ne pas l’avoir fait.

Le démon ferma brièvement les yeux et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre. Aziraphale ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

\- Et n’essaie pas de me dire que je ne peux pas t’aimer parce que tu es un démon. Je te connais. Je t’ai toujours connu. Ta Chute ne t’a pas changé autant que tu le crois… ou que tu veux le faire croire. Et peu importe, de toute façon, parce que ça fait bien longtemps que, quand je te regarde, je ne vois plus un démon mais un ami. Mon seul ami. Et davantage, mais il a fallu que tu partes pour que je le comprenne.

A nouveau, la tentative de réponse de Crowley fut coupée court par une tirade débitée à toute vitesse :

\- Oh, et je te vois venir. Tu vas argumenter que, de toute façon, les anges sont supposés aimer tout le monde et que donc, ça ne signifie rien. Eh bien, détrompe-toi : je ne t’aime pas comme j’aime tout le monde. Ce n’est pas censé se produire, je le sais bien. Peut-être que je suis sur Terre depuis trop longtemps. Peut-être aussi que je ne devrais pas, mais je ne peux pas croire que c’est mal parce que, ce que je ressens pour toi, juste pour toi, Crowley, c’est tellement…

Le démon l’interrompit de la seule façon possible : en l’embrassant. Ce fut bref et plus maladroit qu’autre chose, parce qu’Aziraphale ne s’y attendait pas et resta interdit. Mais le baiser eut le mérite de mettre fin à son discours avant qu’il ne devienne totalement hystérique[2].

\- Mon ange ? demanda Crowley en glissant ses lunettes de soleil dans la poche de sa veste.

\- Quoi ? répondit Aziraphale distraitement.

\- Tu pourrais te taire un instant ?

\- Oui… je crois que… je pourrais faire ça, acquiesça-t-il d’une petite voix.

\- Parfait.

Cette fois, Crowley prit le temps de bien faire les choses.

Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, celles d’Aziraphale affichaient un léger sourire. Ses yeux demeurèrent clos quelques secondes, puis s’ouvrirent sur une expression un peu confuse qui inquiéta Crowley :

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Ce n’était pas…

\- Ne fais pas cette tête. C’était parfait. Pour autant que je puisse en juger. C’est juste que… c’est une façon très humaine d’exprimer ses sentiments.

Ce fut au tour du démon de présenter un air perplexe :

\- Comment voudrais-tu…

Aziraphale lui demanda d’une voix douce :

\- Tu ne te rappelles pas ?

L’interrogation qui passa dans les yeux du démon répondit à sa question.

Alors, Aziraphale _relâcha_ son aura. Sous leur forme humaine, ils avaient pris l’habitude, devenue inconsciente, de la contraindre, sauf quand ils en avaient besoin pour exercer leur influence sur un mortel. De rares humains étaient suffisamment réceptifs pour percevoir les auras et il valait mieux éviter d’attirer inutilement leur attention en en manifestant une sans comparaison possible avec celle d’un individu ordinaire. Même muselées, leurs auras d’ange et de démon auraient dû se repousser naturellement, mais ils s’étaient fréquentés suffisamment longtemps pour que cet effet s’estompe et finisse par disparaître tout à fait. Cependant, jamais Aziraphale n’avait dirigé une telle concentration d’amour vers le démon. Celui-ci fut totalement submergé. La panique s’empara de lui.

Il comprit au regard d’Aziraphale que celui-ci l’invitait à faire de même. Il protesta avec peine, luttant contre la sensation d’étouffement :

\- Je suis incapable de faire ça.

\- Bien sûr que tu peux. Tu l’as déjà fait. C’est comme ça que j’ai su.

\- Ce n’était pas volontaire ! Je ne sais pas _comment_ faire.

L’ange lui prit les mains.

\- Fais-moi confiance. Regarde-moi. Laisse venir.

En comparaison, avouer ses sentiments à voix haute paraissait rétrospectivement d’une simplicité enfantine à Crowley. Mais Aziraphale avait raison : c’était le jour où jamais. Que pouvait-il faire de pire, pour un démon, que ce qu’il avait fait en empêchant l’Apocalypse et en s’opposant à son maître ? N’était-il pas d’ores et déjà condamné ? Autant mériter pleinement le châtiment qui ne manquerait pas de suivre.

Il se concentra sur le regard empli d’amour ancré au sien pour tenter de calmer l’emballement qui avait envahi tout son être.  Il y avait là, tout au fond de lui, quelque chose qui ne demandait qu’à être libéré, qui ruait en tous sens pour échapper à la prison dans laquelle il avait été soigneusement et méthodiquement confiné.  Alors, Crowley ouvrit les serrures, une à une. Le sentiment se répandit, devint presque palpable et il comprit spontanément, ou plutôt il se rappela, avec une surprise ravie, comment l’orienter vers l’émotion semblable qui lui était adressée. Lorsque son aura frôla celle de l’ange, son essence démoniaque se débattit avec affolement. Crowley lutta contre une envie irrépressible de claquemurer à nouveau tout cet amour bien à l’abri, sentant instinctivement que son identité, sa survie même, pouvaient être mises en péril. Mais il était de toute façon déjà trop tard : les deux auras s’étaient reconnues et, ivres de joie, balayant tout sur leur passage, elles se ruèrent à la rencontre l’une de l’autre.

L’onde de choc les ébranla de façon inimaginable. Pour la seconde fois de la journée, leurs ailes jaillirent de concert, nimbées d’une glorieuse lumière dorée. S’il s’était trouvé un humain pour assister à la scène, son esprit n’en serait probablement pas sorti indemne. Par bonheur, la rue était déserte. Mais Londres connut à cet instant-là une vague massive d’extases mystiques, dont les scientifiques parvinrent plus tard à situer l’épicentre à Soho, sans toutefois y trouver la moindre explication rationnelle.

La vague reflua, au bout de ce qui pouvait être tout aussi bien une seconde que plusieurs heures, les laissant pantelants, cramponnés l’un à l’autre, front contre front, partagés entre les larmes et un rire inextinguible.

Lorsqu’enfin ils furent à nouveau suffisamment maîtres d’eux-mêmes pour s’inquiéter de leur apparence, ils reprirent, non sans mal tant l’épuisement les menaçait, leur forme humaine. D’un geste machinal, le démon cacha ses yeux reptiliens derrière ses lunettes noires ; mû par une vieille habitude, l’ange réajusta sa mise sans y penser.

Se soutenant mutuellement pour ne pas chanceler, ils regagnèrent la voiture. Ils n’échangèrent pas un mot, car qu’est-il encore nécessaire de dire lorsque vous vous êtes dévoilé sans aucune réserve et que l’autre a accueilli, accepté, aimé la moindre parcelle de votre être ?

Rien ne fut dit, donc, mais leurs gestes étaient plus éloquents que tous les mots qu’ils auraient pu prononcer.

 

__________________

[1] De n’importe qui possédant un cœur, évidemment, ce qui exclut tout démon normalement constitué. Ce que Crowley n’était pas.

[2] Objectivement, une claque aurait parfaitement fait l’affaire aussi mais Crowley n’avait pas trouvé que c’était la solution la plus appropriée au contexte.


End file.
